Easter Memories
by katiekat784
Summary: An Easter FanFic, Why doesn't JJ like Easter. Written for the Criminal Minds Easter Prompt.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that are mentioned, I'm just using them for a while.**_

**Easter Memories**

It was the night before Easter and the team was on a flight back home. The comfortable silence was broken by Morgan,

"Why don't you like Easter?" He asked JJ quizzically,

"What do you mean?" She asked back deciding to play dumb.

"Come on JJ we all know that you don't like it, I just want to know why." He said sounding more intrigued,

She knew that he'd want an answer but didn't know what to say, so she laughed a bit and told him,

"I don't know why, it's like the woods I've never really liked it. I never understood the point of it I guess." She shrugged to make it seem like she really didn't know. Even though she was lying through her teeth he didn't notice. I mean who would lie about the reason why they didn't like Easter.

"Oh, okay." Was his only response before arguing with Reid about something.

JJ was trying but couldn't seem to focus on what they were saying; her mind seemed to wander to a memory she didn't really want to see again, it was her last conversation with her sister.

_It was the night before Easter and a restless 11 year old JJ was sitting in her room trying but failing to concentrate on an English paper which was due in a few days. Suddenly there was a knock on her door._

"_Come in," Jennifer said sighing,_

"_Hey, Jenny," Her sister said cheerfully, a bit to cheerful._

_JJ sat up and asked, "Yes, what is it?"_

"_Nothing really, I just wanted to know if you needed any help."_

"_No thanks sis, I'm good."_

"_Are you sure?" JJ had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes,_

"_Yes, I'm sure now please leave, you are distracting me." JJ snapped,_

"_Oh, sorry, my door is open if you need anything." She said sounding a little hurt at her sister's outburst but that didn't make her sunny smile vanish._

_A few hours later JJ was finishing her work when there was a knock on her door._

"_Who is it?" She called out,_

"_It's me, may I come in?" Gone was her sister's cheerfulness. _

"_Yeah, come in," JJ said tiredly,_

"_I won't be long just put your hands out please." Her sister's voice was a lot softer than normal._

_Her tone worried JJ a bit so she did what her sister asked and was puzzled when she unclasped her necklace and put it in JJ's hands._

"_Why are you giving it to me? It's your favorite one." She asked baffled,_

"_Yeah, it was but I know that you like it so now yours." She told her seriously,_

_JJ didn't know what to say so she hugged her, "Thank you Sarah."_

"_No problem, you're not going to go all mushy on me are you?" Sarah asked teasingly but sadness seemed to coat her voice._

_JJ laughed oblivious to the sadness, "Fine then, I guess no mushy stuff." _

"_Yeah, you should get to sleep Easter's tomorrow." _

_JJ crossed her arms as she said, "I'm not tired," _

_Suddenly she let out an enormous yawn,_

"_Yeah, you're not tired, right." Sarah shook her head at her sister's stubbornness._

"_Fine, you win I'll to go bed, happy?" JJ pouted a bit,_

"_Yep, very," She popped the p sound,_

_This time JJ did roll her eyes at her sister,_

_A few minutes later Sarah tucked JJ in and said, "Night Jenny, I love you."_

"_Good night sis, I love you too." JJ mumbled, already half asleep._

_Sarah was closing the door when she said, "I'm sorry Jennifer, for everything."_

"JJ, JJ, Jennifer," the voice called again, suddenly JJ woke up.

"What going on?" She asked confused, forgetting where she was for a second.

"We've landed," It was Emily,

"Oh, okay thanks." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked sounding worried,

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired." JJ said trying to ease her friend's concern.

It worked because Emily smiled a bit and told her, "So am I, I just want to go home and go to bed."

"Yeah, me too,"

"Anyways, see you Monday." Emily said before walking to the plane's exit.

"Yes, see you Monday," JJ told her,

A few minutes later she had collected all of her things and got off the plane. She was in her car when paused to take a few deep breaths then she started the ignition.

_Well I made it through another Easter without you, I miss you Sarah. _She whispered into the darkness, holding the necklace tightly, then she drove off.

**A.N Wow, this is longer than all of my other FanFics. My Criminal Minds muse seemed to have left me for a while but it came back just in time. This is for the Criminal Minds Easter Prompt. Sorry if it's OOC or not enough Easter but it seemed to have a mind of its own. I'm pretending that JJ's sister's name is Sarah. I did not get my awesome Beta to correct this so any mistakes that you see are mine. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
